A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!
by Nyarghh
Summary: A special oneshot for all of you for Christmas :D! As a child Kaitlyn had always loved Christmas. Now she hates it more then anything. Leave our good man Fred to solve that problem :D


**A Christmas Special**

Summary: A special oneshot for all of you for Christmas :D! As a child Kaitlyn had always loved Christmas. Now she hates it more then anything. Leave our good man Fred to solve that problem :D

Kitty and Matt: A very special Christmas Special for very special readers :D.

Matt: Be happy! Don't critics the author. She is born in America but her English sucks more then a immigrant.

Kitty: INSULT! D:

Matt: lolz! Sorry! D: anyway read the story

Kitty: sorry I didn't post it up the day I said I would. It's 2 days overdue but now it's up :D enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the following characters: Kaitlyn, Kyle, Laura, Mike, Micheal and his gang**

=Start=

Christmas was approaching fast, Kaitlyn swore under her breath. She hated that day more than anything else in the world. Very few people knew why. The ones who knew were Kaitlyn's best friends; Kyle Laura, Mike and Stephanie excluding herself.

[**Note:** You won't hear about Stephanie until the end. She's on her Christmas vacation.]Kaitlyn didn't always hate Christmas though. She loved that day as a child and couldn't wait for it to come. She loved it until that day when she was 12. The incident scarred her mind and she started to loathe that day.

Her fellow Gryffindors would often ask her why she loathed Christmas. Her reply was always the same.

"A memory I want to forget." She would say, leaving them confused dumbfounded.

Christmas was now a week away. Kaitlyn was slumped over a seat next to the fire, soaking in the warmth of the fire. Kyle went up to her, pretending to be mad.

"Why are you sitting like that?" he said pointing an accusing finger at her. Kaitlyn laughed. "Oh im sorry _mom_ I didn't know there was a rule against sitting like this." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

Laura skipped up to them followed by Mike. ""It's not very lady-like to sit in that manner." Laura teased waving a finger at Kaitlyn. Mike poked at Kaitlyn, who in turn bit his finger. "GAH!" cried Mike as he pulled his finger away from her. "But when have I ever been lady-like?" Kaitlyn questioned. Kyle pretended to be thoughtfully thinking for a while.

"Well that's very true." He said stroking his invisible beard.

"Hey let's go eat some breakfast!" exclaimed Mike. Kyle smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" whined Mike.

"We just came back from breakfast!" cried Laura.

"But I'm hungry again. And Kaitlyn didn't even eat with us!" he yelled. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't hungry." she said. Mike looked at her.

"Yet. You weren't hungry yet. Just wait until class starts." Laura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mike you're hungry all the time." She said.

"Well im a growing man!" Mike said defensively. Kyle chuckled.

"I swear you eat more than my whole family." He joked.

"How can you stay that skinny?!" yelled Laura.

Mike was one of the skinniest 6th year students in all of Hogwarts and he ate more then a whole family could in a week. Kaitlyn was also quiet skinny, but that's because she rarely eats a lot. Mike grinned.

"It's a secret." he whispered to them as if there were spies around the common room. Kaitlyn and the others rolled their eyes.

Then it was time for class. Mike and Kaitlyn had Transfiguration together. Laura and Kyle groaned. They had Potions with Professor Snape.

"I swear Professor Snape is out to murder all Gryffindors with mad homework." cried Laura. Kyle agreed with her. Mike shrugged.

"Look on the bright side." He said. Laura poked his chest.

"There is no bright side to this!" she said. Mike scratched the back of his head.

"We all have Defense against the Dark Arts next class." he said.

"Well… See you guys in Defense against the Dark Arts class." Kyle said as they parted ways.

Mike and Kaitlyn chatted along the way to Transfiguration class. Once they got there, they noticed that it was very early, but they weren't the first to arrive. Fred and George were already there sitting in their seats looking at the board as if it was a TV. Mike had an idea. While Kaitlyn was looking at outside the window Mike threw a paperball at the twins. It hit Fred dead on and he turned around.

Mike pointed at Kaitlyn who was busy chatting to the Golden Trio who were passing by. Fred knew it was Mike who threw the paperball at him. He picked the ball up and threw it back at him. Unfortunately Fred was bad at aim and it hit Kaitlyn anyway, on her forehead as she turned to face them.

She pretend glared at Fred who gave her the innocent look. Kaitlyn threw it back at Fred. Too bad Fred ducked, and the paperball hit George. George looked at Fred, who pointed at Kaitlyn and Mike, who in turn pointed at each other.

Not knowing who did it, George decided to conjure up two extra paperballs and threw each at each of them. One hit Mike in the stomach, who pretended he got shot and started making noise. One hit Kaitlyn in the stomach area and the other hit Fred on the side of his head. All of them laughed except for Kaitlyn who looked at her stomach. Fred though something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Kaitlyn sighed.

"Im hungry." She said. Mike smirked.

"Do I have to say I told you so?" he asked. Kaitlyn looked at him.

"No."

"Well I'll say it anyway… I TOLD YOU SO!" he yelled pointing a finger at her. Kaitlyn bit down on his finger.

"OW!" he cried rubbing his injured finger.

"Why do you like biting my poor finger?" he whined. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"It was tempting." She said. The twins laughed at Mike.

Silently Fred wished that he and Kaitlyn were that close. He had had a crush on her since they first met back in the 1st year of Hogwarts. Then the rest of the class came and Professor _McGonnigal_ and class started.

=skip the lesson of Transfiguration=

It was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Fred and George also had that class. The four friends walked to the class together talking about random things.

"Can u believe that there's going to be a party on Christmas Eve?" George asked. Mike glanced at Kaitlyn. She made a face when George said the word 'Christmas', but no one saw except him.

"Are you taking anyone to the dance, Kaitlyn?" Fred asked. Kaitlyn stayed silent.

"It's going to be a great party. Christmas is the best time-"

"I hate Christmas." Kaitlyn said softly. Mike nudged Fred hard to stop him from bringing the subject up more, but it was George who spoke.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" he asked curiously.

Kaitlyn stopped walking just 10 yard from the classroom. She gave them her usual reply.

"A memory I want to forget." And with that she silently walked passed the class. Fred was going to go after her but Mike stopped him.

"She needs some time to herself." He told him. Fred sighed. He wanted to ask Kaitlyn to the dance. Everybody knew that Fred liked Kaitlyn. All except Kaitlyn. Fred envied Mike. He used to date Kaitlyn. For some unknown reason they broke up last year. Now they were back to being the best of friends.

Mike patted Fred's shoulder.

"She's not going to the dance." he said sensing that Fred wanted to ask her to the party. Fred sighed.

"Am I that predictable?" he asked.

"You kinda are." said a voice behind Mike. Mike looked behind himself and saw Laura and Kyle.

"GAH!" he screamed clutching his heart. Kyle laughed.

"You're right Laura. It's fun to scare the heck outta him." Laura rolled her eyes at Mike's reactions. Mike pouted.

"I swear you guys won't let me see my next birthday." Laura laughed.

"Don't worry we all still love you. I'll help you plan your soon-to-happen funeral." She said. Kyle shrugged.

"I'll be at the funeral." Kyle said with a shrug. Mike whined.

"It's because of the fact that I am asian isn't it?" Laura rolled her eyes yet again.

"No it's not. Kaitlyn is Asian too but we treat her better." She protested. Kyle nodded in agreement. Mike pouted.

"You guys are always mean to me. Meanies!" he cried. Kyle laughed.

"You're such a baby. I would why Kaitlyn dated you." he said. Mike shrugged.

"Probably cause of my awesomeness." He joked. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Sure…" he said before looking around.

He and Laura noticed that Kaitlyn was not among the crowd. They then knew what happened and decided to cheer Kaitlyn up later.

"Fred. George. Stop bugging Kaitlyn about Christmas." Kyle told them giving them his 'serious' face.

"But we want to know why she hates Christmas. She used to love that day." Fred said. Laura and Mike turned their heads to Kyle. Out of the three of them, Kyle was Kaitlyn's closest friend, considering that they were best friends even before they found out tat they could do magic. Kyle sighed.

"When she wants you to know then are you allowed to know." He said before walking into class. Fred and George followed silently. They knew they weren't going to get anything out of Kyle.

=After Class=

After Defense against the Dark Arts they went up to the Gryffindor Tower and sure enough Kaitlyn was sitting by the fire staring off into outer space. Kaitlyn looked up at them.

"Hey guys." she greeted them with a smile. Kyle went up to her hugged her, comforting her. Kaitlyn hugged back. Then Kyle whispered something into her ear so nobody else could hear. Kaitlyn hesitated to reply, but nodded her head. Kyle gave Laura and Mike the stare. Laura and Mike then knew what was going on.

Before Fred and George knew it, they were being dragged off to the boys' dormitory. Kaitlyn just sat by the fire.

After they were in the boy's dormitory Kyle locked the door.

"Okay. What in bloody hell is going on?" asked Fred. Mike looked at them.

"Kaitlyn is giving us permission to tell you the reason why she hates that day." He informed them. Fred and George's heads perked up. Laura looked out the window.

"You're right that she use to love that day, but it was ruined for her by Micheal and his friends." she said.

Kyle nodded.

"As a little naïve 12 year old Kaitlyn was, she fell in love with Micheal, a Slytherin." he said. Mike continued.

"So on Christmas he rudely rejected her love for him and his friends started to have some fun with her." he said, the last part was reduced to a whisper. Fred and George stared in shock.

"Bloody hell." Fred said. At this point Fred's knuckles had gone white. He wanted so badly to beat those Slytherins to hell. Mike saw this coming.

"They graduated last year." He told Fred.

Laura patted Kyle hardly on his shoulder.

"Kyle already gave them the beating of a life time." She said, being interrupted every now and then by Kyle's 'ow's. George gave Kyle thumbs up.

"Nice." He told him. Kyle shrugged.

"Well nobody messes with my little 'sister'." Kyle said.

"Where's Fred?" asked Mike. Fred was already heading downstairs. Mike was about to follow but Kyle shut the door.

"Give those two some time alone." He said. Mike sighed but nodded. Kyle knew Kaitlyn liked Fred as much as Fred like Kaitlyn, but she didn't know. He was also certain that she would show up for the party.

=back downstairs-

Fred walked up to Kaitlyn.

"I heard what happened." He said. Kaitlyn looked at him.

"Christmas reminds me of that incident. I just want it to go away." She said as tears brimmed her eyes. Fred pulled her close to him. Kaitlyn was shocked but she liked how close they were. Fred brought his face close to hers. Kaitlyn swore that her whole face felt hot, but Fred took no notice of the blush creeping her face.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked her. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. Fred smiled.

"I promise you that this will be the best Christmas ever." He assured her. Kaitlyn hesitated to answer, but she nodded. Time flew by and before anybody knew it, it was time for the Christmas Eve Dance.

-an hour before that dance-

"DO YOU HAVE TO HOG THE BATHROOM ALL DAY!?!?!" yelled Kaitlyn banging on the bathroom door.

"GIRLS NEED THEIR TIME!" Laura yelled back.

10 minutes later Laura emerged from the bathroom. She wore a white spaghetti strapped satin gown that stopped at her ankles and black high heels. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. Kaitlyn complimented Laura on her dress before rushing into the bathroom to take a quick shower and apply some light makeup.

15 minutes later Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom. Laura gaped at her. Kaitlyn was wearing a black off-shoulder dress which stopped 2 inches above knee showing off her long slender legs. The sleeves were almost transparent. Kaitlyn's usually pulled up hair was let down. Her appearance was magnificent.

"Wow…" Laura said. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"It's not that good." she said. Laura nodded.

"You're right. This would make it better." And with that, she took out her wand. Before Kaitlyn could even protest, with a flick of Laura's wand, Kaitlyn's hair felt a little weird. Laura smiled brightly. Kaitlyn gave Laura a look that said

'If my hair looks weird it's all on you.' Kaitlyn looked in the mirror and gasped. Her straight hair was now longer and had long curls. She hugged Laura.

"You look like a princess now." Laura joked.

"Fred's going to want to tear that dress off you." Laura teased. Kaitlyn blushed and playfully hit Laura's shoulder.

They went downstairs were the boys were waiting. Fred almost drooled at the sight of Kaitlyn. Mike gave the girls a thumb up. Kyle smiled.

"Well doesn't my little 'sister' look beautiful." he said. Mike nodded in agreement. Kaitlyn went up to Fred, who was still gaping at her. George smacked Fred upside his head.

"Stop staring at her. Let's all go to the party." He said. Fred glared at George blushing.

"You look amazing." He told her. Kaitlyn blushed.

"You look nice yourself." She complimented back. Laura giggled.

"Young Love." She joked. Kaitlyn and Fred glared at her.

"Who are you taking to the party?" George asked Laura.

"Nobody!" she said. George gave her a smile.

"Then how about you go with me?" he offered. Laura blushed and nodded. Kyle and Mike laughed. Laura sighed.

"It's better the going with these gay nerds." she said. Kyle and Mike glared at her.

"We're not gay." Kyle said.

"And we are certainly not nerds!" Mike yelled. Laura shrugged.

"What do you call people who look forward to homework assignments and were preppy clothing?" Laura questioned. Kyle blinked.

"Mentally retarded people?" suggested George. Laura clapped her hands together. "That would work." she said.

Laura and George pushed Kyle and Mike out of the common room. Kaitlyn looked over at Fred.

"I still hate Christmas." She informed him. Fred laughed.

"You won't after tonight." He assured her. With that said, they walked together to the Christmas party. The great hall was set to a Christmas theme.

Snow fell from the ceiling but faded away before it reached the ground. The Christmas tree was decorated all over. 'Muggle' songs were played. There were people dancing and people eating. Fred and Kaitlyn decided to dace first. They danced to a lot of songs. They had fun dancing with each other.

They looked in each other's eyes and became interested in them. Fred leaned towards Kaitlyn. He stopped merely centimeters away from her hesitating. Kaitlyn filled in the gap between them. Fred was surprised at Kaitlyn's boldness, but returned the kiss.

Fred's tongue begged for an entrance which Kaitlyn granted him. Their tongues battled for dominance, though Fred won. He eagerly explored her mouth, enjoying her taste. They pulled away when they saw Laura and the others. Laura held up a camera.

"This will look cute in my scrapbook." She said. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Here's something else for you to add." He whispered, loud enough for only the gang to hear. With that he kissed Laura on the lip, which Laura returned. Kyle snapped the picture.

"Everyone gets a free copy." he said. Mike laughed.

Fred led Kaitlyn away from the gang. They went outside. Kaitlyn looked at Fred confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Fred grinned.

"Just follow me." Once they were outside, where there was a clear view of the sky, Fred stopped. Kaitlyn was about to question him but stopped when he spoke.

"Look up." he said.

She obeyed and gasped. Fireworks were starting. Fred cupped her cheeks and kissed her. He pulled away and looked to his left. Kaitlyn followed his glaze. The clock had struck midnight. It was now officially Christmas. Kaitlyn looked back at the fireworks display.

"Won't you get in trouble for the fireworks?" she asked. Fred shrugged.

"It's worth it." He said before kissing her. Kaitlyn smiled against his mouth. Suddenly and cough interrupted them. It was Kyle.

"So how's Christmas?" he asked as the others approached them. Laura and George still in their own little world. Kaitlyn thought about it.

"I love Christmas. This is going to be the best Christmas ever." She said laughing. Fred grinned.

"For now." He said. Kaitlyn giggled.

"Yes for now."


End file.
